


Live Each Moment Like Your Last

by debarouchi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debarouchi/pseuds/debarouchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek have been dancing around each other since they met, and when they're just starting to get somewhere, Gerard takes Stiles. Derek saves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live Each Moment Like Your Last

**Author's Note:**

> Robyn asked for a S2 finale version where Derek saves Stiles from Grandpa Argent. This is what happened in my brain. Unbeta'ed. Implied violence against Stiles :(

“Don’t do it.” 

Stiles freezes at the rolling growl coming from above him. He looks up, relieved when Gerard’s hand falls and Derek comes into view. 

“Let him go. Now.” 

“Just who do you think you are?” Gerard sneers. “I’ll release him. When I’m ready.” 

“No,” Derek growls. “You’ll release him _now_.” 

Stiles tries to stand but his legs have long since gone numb and he falls back to the floor.

Derek’s eyes flicker towards him before he focuses on Gerard again. “You’ve got one minute to step away from him before I tear you apart.” 

Stiles shudders at the seriousness in Derek’s voice. He flinches when Gerard tauntingly slaps him across the face. 

Derek roars and lunges forward, throwing himself down the stairs to tackle Gerard before he can hurt Stiles again. 

The fight is brief but violent. Gerard slumps, unconscious, at Derek’s feet and Stiles eventually groans, closing his eyes. The muted whimpers of Erica and Boyd remind him that he’s not alone in this torturous situation. 

“Tell me what he did to you.” 

Stiles looks up to see Derek leaning over him, he watches, fascinated as the blood red eyes gradually return to normal. He tries to speak but his voice catches. He tries again, and tries not to cry out when his throat throbs from when Gerard had grabbed him by the neck. “Get them out of here.” 

“They’ll heal. You’re injured,” Derek says stubbornly. He glances over at his Betas, assuring himself of their presence. The electricity is still switched on so he flicks the switch off while he checks on Stiles. “We need to get you to the hospital.”

“No,” Stiles chokes out. “They’ll call my dad.” 

“You need to be checked out.” Derek touches Stiles’ cheek, tracing the bruised skin. 

“We should get out of here. Before the others come back,” Stiles says, voice rough. He meets Erica’s pained gaze. “Please. You need to get them down.”

Derek huffs, and goes to stand before Boyd and Erica. He meets both of their gazes then focuses on releasing Erica before he frees Boyd. “How long have you been here?”

Erica shakes her head. “It doesn’t matter. Don’t listen to Stiles, Derek. He needs to see a doctor.” 

Derek’s eyes glow red again at what she’s telling him. “How bad did Gerard hurt him?” 

“I’m still here,” Stiles mutters. He takes a deep breath and tries to stand again, leaning on Derek gratefully when he moves closer. “Can we go? Please?” 

Boyd leads the way upstairs with Erica behind Derek and Stiles. The house is silent and still when they reach the main living area. Stiles starts to whimper with each step until Derek growls and swings him up into his arms. 

“Hey! Put me down,” Stiles tries to yell. He ends up coughing and turns his head into Derek’s shoulder. “Ribs.” 

Derek’s eyes narrow at the whispered word. He heaves a sigh of relief when they reach the Camaro and he can gently lower Stiles into the passenger seat. 

“We’ll be fine,” Erica says quietly. “Take him to hospital. Find us when you’re finished.” 

Derek nods, distracted. He turns away to the car until Boyd puts a hand on his arm. “What is it?” 

“He’s a fighter,” Boyd says firmly. “He knew he was in trouble but he never once backed down. He refused to give Argent anything on you, no matter how many times the crazy bastard hit him.” 

Derek’s wolf whines and he nearly gives into the need to go back and kill Gerard. To exact revenge for the pain inflicted on his pack. 

“Derek?” 

“I’m coming,” Derek replies immediately, not taking his eyes off Stiles. “Be safe,” he says to Erica and Boyd and hurries towards the car. 

“I think I do need that hospital,” Stiles mumbles. He yawns, and tips his head back, groaning a little in pain. 

“Yeah, I think you do.” Derek puts the car in gear and pulls away, driving as fast as he legally can to the hospital. 

“I’ll be fine. Stop looking so worried, Sourwolf.” Stiles turns his head to look at Derek. “How did you know where to find me?”

“I could hear your heartbeat. I knew you were distressed. I tracked it to the Argent’s house.”

“My hero,” Stiles whispers tiredly. He looks up at the hospital as they come to a stop. “Thanks for finding me.” 

Derek turns the car off and moves to face him. “I’ll always find you. I thought you knew that by now.” 

Stiles gives a small smile until he feels the pain in his face intensify. “Will you wait with me until Dad arrives?” 

“Of course,” Derek says. He gets out, coming around to help Stiles out as he tries to catalogue his injuries. Again, the need to do damage nearly overwhelms him. 

Stiles keeps Derek in sight while the doctors check his injuries and patch him up. When he’s settled in the bed that he’s been forced into, he smiles carefully at Derek. “You don’t have to stay. I know you hate hospitals.”

Derek pulls up the chair and sits down. “I want to.” 

Stiles yawns and rests back against the pillow. He’s nearly asleep when he looks up to see his dad standing in the doorway. He hopes he’s not imagining the fact that Derek and his father seem to be patiently conversing as they share concerned glances in Stiles’ direction. 

If only Derek and his Dad can get along, this relationship that Derek and Stiles are building may just last. He falls asleep with a smile on his face. 

It’s morning when he wakes, and looks around the room. Both men are sleeping in chairs by his bed. He falls asleep smiling again.


End file.
